Complicated
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge #2 : Complicated.


**# 2 : Complicated**

Amy sat between her two friends, Matt and Soraya, glancing between the two every so often before sighing.

Out of the three seventeen year olds, Amy was the only one in anything even remotely close to a good mood, but that was only because the couple she was currently sitting between were in an arguement. Over none other than Matt's ex, Ashley Grant.

Earlier that day, Matt and Ashley had been paired up to work together, which had been fine with Soraya. That was until she saw Ashley rubbing Matt's arm flirtaciously and Matt not doing anything to stop her.

Since then, the two had been in World War III, Soraya starting it by going off on Matt when the class had ended, demanding to know why he hadn't stopped Ashley from flirting with him. He had told her that she should have known that Ashley flirted, it was just in the girl's personality and he knew how to ignore it. Soraya had then said that he should have told her to stop and Matt had demanded to know why Soraya wanted to make a big deal out of nothing.

Needless to say, Amy had seen the grin on Ashley's face as she discreetly watched the arguement from over by her locker.

Now, thanks to Ashley and her flirting, Amy had to deal with two of her best friends not even wanting to be in the same room together.

It was lunch now and the two were still ignoring each other, eating their food in silence on either side of Amy.

Finally deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, Amy stood from where she sat and went to the opposite side of the table, sitting down in front of Soraya and Matt. They frowned at her, neither daring to look at the other.

This had to stop, and Amy intended for it to stop now.

"You two can't let Ashley do this to you. The whole time you two were fighting, she was watching and laughing. Do you want to let her win like that?" Amy asked them, narrowing her eyes at them.

"She shouldn't have been able to flirt like that this morning." Soraya muttered and shook her head, still not looking at Matt.

"There wouldn't be an issue, Ames, if Soraya would trust me even a tiny bit. I've never done anything to make her think I'd cheat on her. She's the one blowing things out of proportion." Matt said to Amy.

Soraya whirled to face him instantly, "Excuse me? I have to sit and watch _my_ boyfriend let his ex flirt with him all throughout class and _I'm_ the one blowing things out of proportion?"

"Yes you are. You know I'd never do anything. Ashley and me are over and have been over. We're going to stay over, Soraya." Matt said to her.

"Both of you sound like children, each trying to put it off on the other. Matt, you have to know that you hurt Soraya by letting Ashley flirt with her like you did. Soraya, you have to realize that when Matt was with Ashley he would have become desensitized to what she does, if he wanted to be with her he wouldn't have broken up with her to be with you. Now if the two of you don't do something to fix this stupid fight I swear I'm going to knock some sense into both of you!" Amy said.

Matt and Soraya looked at her in alarm for a long moment before turning their attention to each other after she crossed her arms and glared at them both pointedly.

"It hurt you? Soraya you know I love you, I wouldn't have let it go anywhere. I just ignored it." Matt said to Soraya.

She shook her head, "Yes it hurt! When she started it I thought you'd tell her to stop and I kept waiting for you to do that but you never did. I felt like a fool."

Matt reached out and took her hand, "You aren't a fool, Soraya. I'm sorry, I should have told her to stop."

"No, Amy's right. I should have realized that you wouldn't have broken up with her if you wanted to be with her. I blew it out of proportion, just like you said. I'm sorry." Soraya said, squeezing his hand gently.

He returned the gesture, "How about we both admit that we were in the wrong and just forget the fight ever happened? Amy's right, but fighting over it we're letting Ashley win and you know that'll just make her so full of happiness."

Soraya narrowed her eyes, "That girl likes to hit below the belt."

"That's for sure." Matt shook his head, "I'm just going to say I was drunk or out of my mind that entire relationship. Can we just get back to what we have?"

Soraya laughed quietly, "I can agree with you there, and yes. Let's get back to us and kick her back out."

Matt smiled at her happily, "Good, I hate it when you're mad at me."

Soraya leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I love you."

He squeezed her hand, "I love you too."

The two finally looked back at Amy after a moment and she sighed.

"Finally! Now I can actually eat my lunch without having a huge, awkward silence all around me." Amy said, shaking her head with a laugh.

Soraya grinned at her, "Maybe you should go into couple's counseling, Ames. You're pretty good at diffusing a situation."

"Yeah, sure." Amy laughed.

"Now watch, she and Ty are gonna get into a big fight and she's going to completely ignore us when we remind her of today and what she said to us." Matt said, nudging Soraya with his elbow.

Soraya laughed, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Oh hush up, the both of you. Ty and I don't argue." Amy told them.

Soraya and Matt exchanged looks of disbelief and Amy rolled her eyes at them.

"Okay maybe sometimes but we don't fight often. Now shut up and eat."


End file.
